epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Piccolo vs Link
What's this coming in on a Breath of the Wind, not much of a Switch but Legion's doing his thing, and resurrecting another one of his old-ass themes, this time it's Revival of the style of the free, man this battle was written a while ago, but then I added in four more lines yolo rhyming is hard Okay so today we have a battle I mostly wrote ages ago and it was shortly after Conner had left and before I had been blocked so it had originally been written in the style of an homage to ARB, being 12x6, his patent versification then I saw I still had it but hadn't posted it was like LMAO lets do this then, Breath of the Wind is out now and Piccolo in the Universe Survival arc, so that'll be hyyype. EDIT: lmao i forgot to post the connection. Green warriors whose fates are intertwined with a deity's and have multiple incarnations, serving to fulfill a prophecy involving them killing the person who killed their original incarnation The Battle: vs BEGIN! Link: Looks like it's on the Hero of Time to clock out another green demon careening to a knockout! Triforce you out, play you like an Ocarina. Funny, the woodwind's the one with no Vegeta! (Oh!) My disses come back at you, gale boomerangs. When it came to Celling, you got tutorbanged. But I'm top of the charts, get Super Smashed! Because the Z Sword is nothing in a Master clash! Won't arch too high, I did Crossbow Training Only hyperbolic brainstorming'd prevent braining But you've used all your time, you grown enough? When the tough get going, the going gets tough! Piccolo: I couldn't agree more, I'm a master strategist Biding time and building up, a Makankoseppo diss! The second Demon King, you're a half-baked Doctor Who Younger by the minute, admitted due to foe flukes! What happened first fight, when you went against the pig? You got split through time playing second pony to a witch! Trained the ultimate life form, not your pocket pal The best you've got is BOO when I took Buu down! If we're going hit for Hit you can't take the Frost You'd need body modification to make this my loss This is your Final Hyrule Fantasy, seeing as it's turn-based Confront the man who was God and take a Nailgun to the face! Link: Is that the best that you've got? I'm no Fallen Hero! Namekians were all but forgotten when they met Dr Gero! Don't wage war with a Fierce Deity, or face Majora's Wrath! The kind that would send you back to MK training camp! Switch it up and with a Breath of the Wind, catch a breather Your future's in the past, but I'll put you in the Frieza Cold as Ganondorf's heart, but this won't be REM sleep Ice Arrow to the face. When you wake, you'll be a memory. *Link fires at Piccolo* *Piccolo moves faster than the eye can see, avoiding the arrow, standing behind Link* Piccolo: Nice shot, but, mate, work on your aim Unless you regenerate, also sheathe your blade I play a disarming game, it won't be a stretch For me to crack a chain from a hair's breadth Failed Universe Survival, this'll wreck all of your timeline shits Don't need Giant Namekian, ask Gohan as to me wrecking kids Even compared to me against the moon, this fight was short lived. A Windwaker wouldn't break, but it appears I got the Weakest Link. Outro: Who won? Piccolo Jr. Link ye, so this is apparently a thing again Category:Blog posts